thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Regis Tyne (Darkling)
Regis Tyne (Darkling) is a unique Darkling appearing in The Darkness comics series. Biography Birth After Jackie Estacado kills his accountant Regis Tyne who tries to kill him as he sleeps, Jackie reconstructs his former teammate using the Darkness. Although Tyne was dead, the new Darkling retained all the knowledge and memories of the mob accountant. The Darkling then told the entire Tyne's back story and revealing that he was a member of the School of Angelus, and was sent by them kill Jackie. Estacado orders the reanimated Tyne to play along that nothing happened to him and orders to help the crew to gear up as they will be travelling to Egypt to destroy the last the Sovereign statue in the morning. As the new Tyne proceeds to walk away, Jackie tells him to stay out of the light. The Last Statue of The Sovereign Weeks later, Jackie and his team travel to Egypt to find the last Sovereign's statues. Leonard Kim, Vike and Kash O'Neal take out the small militia defending the Sovereign's temple. Then they are attacked by an army of The Sovereign stone statues. The team is overwhelmed, but Jackie quickly destroys the army by using his Darkness powers. As the team inhale dust from the destroyed statues they lose conciousness and get trapped in a illusion. Understanding that the Sovereign wants to fight only him, Jackie sends his Darklings to take the team to safety. He then goes into the temple and searches for the last statue. Jackie finds the temple empty when suddenly a giant Sovereign statue emerges from below the temple. Jackie and the Sovereign battle each other. After a tough fight, Jackie shatters the statue. From the remains another Sovereign's statue emerges. Made from a meteorite, the statue radiated both light and deadly amounts of radiation. This quickly incapacitates Jackie and begins to slowly burn his flesh. Eventually Kim snaps out from the illusion and jumps to help Jackie to defeat the meteorite statue of the Sovereign. The Sovereign is confused as to how Kim managed to wake up from his illusion. Kim explains in the illusion, there was no one to share with his fortune. He then proceeds to shatter the statue and succumbs to the radiation poisoning. Jackie tries to help him, but Kim refuses saying that he doesn't want the Darkness inside of him. With the last breath he asks Jackie to send his payment to his family. When Vike and O'Neal regain their conscious, they find Kim dead, laying in Jackie's arms. Tyne urges them to stay back for their own safety. Battle with The Darkness Tyne and Jackie then attended Kim's funeral, where the Darkling pondered what is like to have funeral. He then took Jackie his home. When Jackie is saved from hitmen by Butcher Joyce they return home. Jackie finds it suspicious that all the Darklings are missing. Tyne reveals that the Darklings upon ordered by the Darkness left. Suddenly, Tyne is possessed by the Darkness and turns into a giant lion. The Darkness says that it has been looking for new hosts for itself and are planning to kill Jackie in order to be free of him. It then attacks him, but Jackie manages to bring Tyne back from the Darkness possession. Jackie then decides to let go Tyne and give him free will to do what he wants. Tyne then proceeds to walk outside and commits suicide by coming into the direct sunlight much to Jackie's astonishment. Personality Created by Jackie, Tyne Darkling represented his subconscious. He was quite apathetic and miserable. After Jackie gave the Darkling free will, his first action was to kill himself. The Darkling will often point out to Jackie that he's not Tyne and just his imitation. Weaknesses * Direct Sunlight: Like any other Darkling, Tyne Darkling is vulnerable to direct sunlight and will instantly die if he comes in contact with it. This exactly what happens when Tyne Darkling goes outside during a bright sunny day. * Darkness Influence: Being a creature made out of the Darkness, the Tyne Darkling can be influenced and even taken over by the ancient entity. When the Darkness declared war against Jackie, it was able not only to take over the Tyne Darkling, but also transform it into a giant lion. Gallery Tynne32.jpg|Tyne reconstructed into a Darkling by Jackie. Outerd61.jpg|Regis Tyne Darkling taken over by the Darkness. Outerd75.jpg|Jackie snapping Tyne Darkling out of the Darkness control. Outerd86.jpg|Tyne Darkling killing himself. Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Males Category:Comic Darklings Category:Supernatural Category:Comic Deceased